


Until Tomorrow

by Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Relationships, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, Kavinsky calling Ronan Princess, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Street Racing, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, car kink, car racing, drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray/pseuds/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray
Summary: Ronan pulled out, cruising gently over to the side of the road, where he stopped and waited. When K pulled up beside him, he rolled down his window.“From the red light to the speed limit sign.” It was a familiar raceway, a long straight country roads of Henrietta lending themselves perfectly to drag racing.“What do I get if I win?” Kavinsky wanted to know. “Do I get your pretty mouth around my cock?” Ronan felt goosebumps jump across his skin.





	Until Tomorrow

Gansy had fallen asleep while working, again. Ronan examined his sleeping features, before plucking his glasses from his nose and placing them on the desk beside him. People said that people looked younger while they slept, but Ronan disagreed. He only thought sleeping made Gansy look vulnerable, and tired. Gansy looked so tired. 

Ronan slipped from Monmouth, not trusting himself in the same building with this fragile Gansy. He was sure he’d combust, or be forced to wake him up. Ronan hated seeing Gansy look mortal. It shook him up in a way he didn’t like. 

Ronan drove aimlessly around Henrietta, taking corners a little too quickly. The liquor store on the outskirts of town was open, per usual, and Ronan skidded into the parking lot, checking for his fake before entering the store. 

He wandered through the rows of liquor, blipping his fingers briefly along the cool surfaces. He had just decided to grab a pack of beers, even though they were more expensive here than they would be at the grocery store. Ronan didn’t want to get plastered, he just wanted something to take the edge off of everything. 

I hand gripped his shoulder, and Ronan turned fast, his left hand ripping the hand from his shoulder. 

Kavinsky was all sharp edges, from his vicious smile to the black lenses of his white rimmed glasses. 

“You look stupid.” Ronan snarled, “Wearing sunglasses at night.” Kavinsky just smirked at him. 

“Did I startle you, princess? A little jumpy, are we? Out without Dick’s permission?” Ronan grabbed his beer, and stalked to the countertop. The man behind the counter barely glanced at Ronan’s dreamt I.D. When things got particularly bad, Gansy would threaten to talk to the liquor store clerks, forbidding them to sell liquor to Ronan and threatening to let the authorities know where Aglionby boys were getting all their alcohol. 

Kavinsky followed Ronan outside, not purchasing anything, but walked to his own car, his shark’s grin flashing at Ronan from behind the dash of the white Mitsubishi. Ronan took his time extracting a beer and opening it, downing half of it. 

Ronan pulled out, cruising gently over to the side of the road, where he stopped and waited. When K pulled up beside him, he rolled down his window. 

“From the red light to the speed limit sign.” It was a familiar raceway, a long straight country roads of Henrietta lending themselves perfectly to drag racing. 

“What do I get if I win?” Kavinsky wanted to know. “Do I get your pretty mouth around my cock?” Ronan felt goosebumps jump across his skin. 

“Fine. But don’t get your hopes up.” Ronan left his window down, driving lazily to the stop light, also on the very outskirts of Henrietta. 

Lining up at the stop light, Ronan could feel his blood begin to sing. He’s half-hard in his jeans, and when the light turns green, he bursts forward, shifting his way through the gears smoothly and gaining speed. The Mitsu was pulling up, gaining on Ronan, who felt a spark of determination take over. He couldn’t lose, not tonight. Not to Kavinsky. 

The sign loomed up, and Ronan shifted a last time, the car moving forward effortless, and without a stall. Ronan roared past the speed limit sign, Kavinsky just behind him, and he actually let out an ecstatic whoop as the adrenaline rushed through his body

He pulled over, and when he got out, he was glad to see that K had also pulled over, and that he seemed to have finally whipped the smile off K’s face. Kavinsky stalked forward, and for a moment, Ronan thought that K would hit him. 

A moment later, K reached down, grabbing Ronan’s crotch. Ronan gasped, his knees buckling slightly. It occurred to him that he was hard. Without a smile, Kavinsky leaned in and whispered, “Lynch you dirty bastard. 

“I won.” Ronan snarled, “Get on your knees you asshole.” Kavinsky hesitated for the barest second, before releasing Ronan and dropping to the road on his knees. 

“This what you want, Lynch?” He demanded. “You want me to blow you here, where anyone could drive past? Where anyone could see how much you need me?” Ronan felt heat swirl in the pit of his stomach, and had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. “That’s right.” Kavinsky muttered. “I bet it gets you hot, thinking that Parrish could drive past and see you like this.” Ronan jerks back angrily.

“Shut up.” He snarled. “And get those fucking glasses off.” He roughly jerked Kavinsky’s glasses off his face, tossing them to the side. Kavinsky’s pupils were blown wide, from a mix of lust and drugs, and Ronan reached down, grabbing Kavinsky’s hair and jerking roughly. Kavinsky gasped, a heavy sound in the silence of Henrietta’s country. Kavinsky started by mouthing at the outside of Ronan’s jeans, before reaching up with long clever fingers to undo Ronan’s belt and pull down his zipper. 

In one swift movement, Kavinsky pulled Ronan’s jeans down around his ankles. He let out a laugh at the sight of Ronan’s painfully hard length, which was dripping precome, soaking the front of Ronan’s boxers. Kavinsky reached forward, rubbing Ronan’s tip through the damp cloth.   
Ronan let out a low groan, pulling Kavinsky’s head sharply forward. Kavisky began to lick and sick at Ronan’s underwear, before reaching up and pulling them down. He continued his licking and kissing, until Ronan let out a groan of frustration. 

“Quit teasing you dumb fuck.” He snapped, and Kavinsky glanced up at him, before leaning forward and taking Ronan down in one go. Ronan’s hips stuttered forward, and he groaned into the night air. Kavinsky’s throat rippled around him, and Kavinsky pulled off, sucking in a quick breath before going back down, beginning to bob his head. 

Ronan could feel heat building up in his stomach, and he realized how embarrassingly quickly this would be over if K kept this up. 

K began running his hands up Ronan’s bare thighs, fondling Ronan’s balls, and Ronan felt the pressure amp up, building quickly to a release Ronan ached for. 

Ronan grabbed K’s hair, pulling him off with an amount of self control that would have impressed even Gansy. “Stop.” He gasped. Kavinsky looks up at him, and he looks completely out of it. He has a hand at his crotch, rubbing himself feverishly through his pants. “What?” He rasps, in a voice that sends shivers up Ronan’s spine. 

Ronan is trembling with how close he was, and he grabs Kavinsky, pulling him up. “Get up.” He instructs. “I’m going to fuck you.” Kavinsky laughs. It’s a shattered, broken thing. 

“No you aren’t.” He says. “I’m going to fuck you, Lynch, and you know it.” Before Ronan can protest, Kavinsky has him shoved back against the hood of the Mitsu. Ronan can feel the cooling metal against his dick, and for a moment he really thinks he’s really going to lose it here and now. He reaches down, gripping the base of his dick hard. Kavinsky laughs raspily, his voice still rough from having his throat fucked. 

Ronan puts his face down on his arm as Kavinsky begins to prepare him, pushing one, then two, then three lubed fingers into Ronan’s hole. Ronan groans. He has lost control of the situation, but he barely cares. He struggles not to push back against Kavinsky’s fingers, and even with the weird intrusion, Ronan feels himself fast approaching the edge again. 

Kavinsky removes his fingers suddenly, and Ronan groans at the loss of contact, but a moment later, Kavinsky is pushing into him, and Ronan is seeing stars as his balls pull up and he loses his load all over the hood of the Mitsu. 

As the stars fade from his vision, he becomes aware of Kavinsky groans in his ears. Ronan is overly sensitive, and he feels his body struggling with the overstimulation.

Kavinsky changes his angle without warning, suddenly striking that spot inside Ronan that has his gasping. Ronan can feel his dick hardening between his thighs, and Kavinsky groans loudly in his ear.

“Are you getting hard again Lynch? Is this that good?” Ronan hides his face in the crook of his elbow, arousal and embarrassment flooding through his body in waves. Ronan grinds back against K’s dick to distract himself, and hears K’s breath hitch. His hips stutter forward, and Ronan can feel K the hot gush of K’s seed filling him. 

K pulls out, leaning down to pull Ronan’s pants up. Ronan starts to protest, but K pulls up his underwear and jeans, leaning around to tuck Ronan’s still hard dick into his underwear before buttoning up Ronan’s jeans. Ronan can feel Kavinsky’s seed and lube starting to soak the back of his jeans, and the feeling only causes his dick to throb in his jeans even more insistently. 

Kavinsky smiles wickedly at Ronan, before dragging him over to Ronan’s BMW. 

“Get in. And get me a beer.” Ronan dumbly does as instructed, climbing into the passenger seat of his car. Kavinsky sighs, drinking the beer. 

“What’s going to happen here Lynch,” He starts, “Is that I’m going to get out, and you’re going to lead me back to your beloved manufacturing plant. I’m going to follow you, and when we get there, I’ll finish you off before going on my way.” Kavinsky takes another drink, before raising his finger. “The rules are simple: absolutely no touching. Keep your hands on the wheel. Understand, princess?” 

“What makes you think I’m going to play your game?” Ronan demands, but Kavinsky just laughs at him.

“The fact that if you don’t, you’ll just have to go home and jack yourself off anyway.” Kavinsky shrugs. “I mean, it doesn’t matter to me.” With those parting words, Kavinsky leaves the car, and walks over to his own, beer still in hand. 

Ronan gets up gingerly. He’ll be sore tomorrow, but for now, he can only feel the semen leaking out of his hole and down his thighs, and his dick rubbing against the inside of his damp boxers. It’s almost uncomfortable enough to be a turn off. Almost.

He climbs into the driver’s seat, and pulls out onto the road, heading back toward Henrietta. Ronan’s head is spinning a bit, from the alcohol, and the arousal swirling in the pit of his stomach. He wonders what K would do if he found out that Ronan had touched himself. 

The drive back to Monmouth seems to last hours. By the time Ronan skids into the parking lot and slams the BMW into park, his chest is heaving slightly and his dick is straining at his jeans. Kavinsky climbs out of his Mitsu, walking slowly over before getting into the seat next to Ronan. Ronan leaned across immediately, smashing their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

Kavinsky laughed into the kiss. It was a self satisfied little laugh that had Ronan biting Kavinsky neck to shut him up. Ronan shut the door, crawling over onto Ronan’s lap and settling his hips so that their clothed erections could rub each other. 

Ronan moaned, thrusting his hips up hard, grinding against K as he sucked a mark into K’s neck. K gasped, grinding down against Ronan. “I should get you worked up more often, Lynch. It’s hot as fuck.” 

“I can’t believe I lost, but you still think you get to be in charge.” Ronan gets out. Kavinsky laughs.

“Oh Lynch. You were screwed either way. I made sure of that.” Ronan wound his hand through Kavinsky’s messy dark hair, tugging his mouth down to Ronan’s for another messy kiss. 

It only took a few more messy thrusts against K’s thigh to have Ronan coming all over the inside of his pants. Ronan groaned, as he felt Kavinsky finish against him. They both sat their in silence for a moment. Kavinsky reached over and drank the rest of Ronan’s beer, before climbing off of Ronan and walking back over to his car. Before getting in, he turned back to Ronan, and put his sunglasses back on. Ronan hadn’t even noticed he’d picked them up from where Ronan had tossed them.

“Until next time, Lynch.” Kavinsky said softly, before climbing into his car and driving away.  
Ronan watched him go, feeling his stomach sinking at the thought of going back into Monmouth. Maybe Gansy would still be sleeping, but more likely, he had woken up, found Ronan and the BMW gone, and had suspected the worst. Ronan was in for it, that's for sure. 

Ronan was already in trouble. Ronan was going to have to deal with Gansy at some point, he might as well fully deserve it. With his come sticking to the inside of his pants, Ronan proceeded to get to work on the six pack from the liquor store, drinking with purpose. 

If Gansy was going to be angry and disapproving and worried, so be it, but Ronan didn’t have to deal with it tonight. By the time Gansy got down here, Ronan would be out like a light, and wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences of his actions until the next morning. 

As black blobs began to obscure Ronan’s vision, it occurred to him that he was going to be a mess tomorrow. He really should start keeping a spare pair of jeans somewhere in the BMW.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a period of time where Ronan really isn't doing good. He's struggling, and doesn't see any reason to get better. Nothing in this work is a suggestion on how to cope healthily. Don't try this at home, kids.


End file.
